shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1
|number_of_episodes=31 |released= 23 June 2014 - 21 April 2016 |next=Series 2 }}The first series of Shopkins began production in 2013 and aired on television on 23 June 2014 in the UK and US. Production Every episode in Series 1 was based on a story by the Rev. W. Awdry, including a one-off commissioned by the staff, A Walk in the Park. The stories were adapted for television by Matt Kinmonth and Ross Hastings. The seven Shopkins introduced in this series became the core of the cast in later series. The Pilot for the series was an adaptation of A Piece of Cake, which was remade entirely when the rest of the episodes were shot. Episodes Characters Characters Introduced *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Strawberry Kiss *Lippy Lips *Spilt Milk *Chee Zee (cameo) *Cupcake Queen *Dum Mee Mee *Toasty Pop *Slick Breadstick *Suzie Sundae *Shady *Milk Bud *June Balloon Trivia *When the series was first broadcast on ITV in the United Kingdom, two episodes would be compiled into one ten minute block with a name board sequence featured in between. For subsequent broadcasts, the stories were shown individually. *This series took roughly nine months to produce, starting from January 2014 despite being made between 2012 and 2013. *According to Mark Moraghan, his narration for this series took eight days to record, including retakes for four episodes due to the tone of his voice. *The Norwegian, Finnish, Slovenian and early Swedish narrations credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed in their respective languages. *Most of the series' scripts were partially edited for the US versions. *In the Ukrainian version, Mark Moraghan's voice can be heard in the background. *This was the only series for several things: **The only series to have its UK recordings released in the US. **The only series where lead was used to create the human characters. From the second to third series, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily. **The only series where the Shopkins have their faces embedded into their bodies. From the second to third series, the Shopkins have moulded faces, although some first series style Shopkins appeared in some of these episodes. **The only series not produced at Flux Animation Studios. Instead, it was produced at Studio Moshi Productions. **The only series to date dubbed in Slovak. **The only series in the Finnish dub that Cheeky Chocolate was known as Cheeky the Chocolate Bar. *The first seven episodes of this series were all later remade in 2017 for the 45-minute special The Adventure Begins. *When first broadcast on ITV, X Marks the Shop was paired with A Walk in the Park and Fair Weathered Friends with A Piece of Cake. On VHS however, X Marks the Shop was paired with Fair Weathered Friends and A Piece of Cake with A Walk in the Park. *On CITV, this series was broadcast again between 18th November-24th December 2015 as separate episodes. Repeats of ten minute blocks include the following: **Wednesdays from 8th July-16th September 2017, ending with No Pain, No Gain and Shopkins Holmes. A Walk in the Park was shown individually on 30th December. **Mondays (also Thursdays in December) from 5th December 2018-20th February 2019, with another showing of Frozen Climbers and Chop Chop on 27th February. **Mondays again from 30th July 2020. *The UK's iTunes release uses the restored version of the series. Category:Series